


Sweet, Nevertheless

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Demi memenuhi keinginan kakeknya, Taemin sepakat melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka yang tanpa harapan. Akan tetapi, pria yang tersenyum di balik stoples-stoples permen di seberang jalan itu mungkin bisa membuat hari-harinya sedikit lebih baik.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Bonjour_!”

Pekikan itu berasal dari toko kecil di seberang jalan, terselip di antara jajaran rak kayu yang memenuhi sebagian besar dindingnya sampai langit-langit, atau mungkin juga bersumber dari balik etalase kaca penuh sekat yang ditindihi begitu banyak stoples di bagian atasnya. Cahaya matahari hanya dapat menerobos lewat pintu ganda berbentuk melengkung itu, tapi butir-butir permen bersalut kristal gula yang memenuhi stoples, etalase, dan rak mampu memecah cahaya ke sekeliling ruangan. 

Bagi Lee Taemin, toko itu tampak seperti surga yang bobrok.

“Ah, salah. Biar aku melakukannya lagi.” Kepala dengan rambut yang dipangkas sangat pendek mendadak muncul dari balik etalase kaca, menjulang lebih tinggi daripada pagar stoples di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar. “ _Buongiorno_.”

Sekali lagi pula, Taemin mengabaikan sapaan itu. Alih-alih, dirinya memfokuskan tatapan pada lelaki yang menyapanya. Usianya mungkin dua puluhan, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan cengiran khas remaja serta mata besarnya yang berkontribusi memberikan kesan lebih muda. Kulit sedikit kecokelatan, postur atletis, jaket kulit—apakah dia sungguh-sungguh penjaga toko permen tua ini, atau dia sekadar main-main di belakang sana?

“ _Piacere di conoscerti_.”

“Apa Kakek memberitahumu?”

Kedua alis lelaki penuh senyum itu terangkat. “Hm?”

Taemin mendengus kecil, separuh memutar tumit hingga punggungnya bisa menyandar pada tiang listrik yang ia tahu berada di belakangnya. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat si lelaki dengan baik—mereka berada dalam satu garis lurus—dan sialnya, dia juga bisa tahu ada perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan di antara mereka.

“Selain keluargaku, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana aku pergi. Jadi, apa Kakek memberitahumu?”

“Kakek memberitahuku, benar.” Lelaki itu mengangguk khidmat. “Aku membicarakan kakekku, sih.”

Kini giliran kedua alis Taemin yang terangkat.

“Toko permen ini juga milik kakekku, kau tahu. Merasa familiar dengan situasi ini?”

Kemarahan menjalari pembuluh darah Taemin seperti es yang membekukan. Dia tidak senang diingatkan dengan semena-mena seperti yang telah dilakukan orang sok tahu di depannya. Ia mengembalikan tumpuan tubuh ke atas kedua kaki, kemudian membelokkan haluan ke jalan yang membentang.

“Tunggu, kupikir kau datang untuk membuka toko?”

Sama sekali tidak! Taemin berteriak dalam hati, hanya filter harga diri yang mencegah suara bocor lewat bibirnya. Tidak sedikit pun ia berkeinginan mendorong pintu terali sialan itu ataupun melepas rantai yang mengelilingi pegangan nirkarat pintu kacanya. Motivasinya nol besar untuk menjejakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu, apalagi melanjutkannya ke dapur di bagian belakang ...

“Aku Choi Minho, omong-omong!”

... juga untuk mengingat nama orang sok akrab itu.

~~~

Gulungan koran menimpa puncak kepala Taemin keras-keras. Bukan nyeri mendenyut yang membuat Taemin memberengut, tapi rasa malu yang menjalar ke seluruh jengkal wajahnya. Ini bukan pertemuan intim di mana dia bisa membiarkan kakeknya menampar atau memakinya—mereka ada di koridor rumah sakit sekarang, pesakitan maupun pengunjung telah menonton dan kini membelalakkan mata terkejut.

“Anak tolol! Sudah kubilang untuk membuka toko hari ini!”

Taemin menyugar rambut ke belakang menggunakan jemari, sekalian mengusap-usap lokasi pendaratan senjata dadakan barusan. “Aku baru pulang kemarin, masa’ langsung kerja? Masih _jet lag_ dan belum adaptasi—”

“Bodoh!” Taemin hanya bisa memutar bola mata mendapati ucapannya dipotong. Kira-kira sudah kedelapan kali sejak setengah jam lalu. “Toko kita sudah ditutup selama hampir satu tahun! Bisa kaubayangkan itu? Apa menurutmu para pelanggan akan terus bersabar menunggu?”

“Um, tidak?”

“Makanya!”

“Ayah, dokter memintamu tidak memaksakan diri terlebih dulu,” sela ibu Taemin sambil menarik lengan Duknam dengan lembut tapi tegas, menandakan pria itu harus kembali duduk sebelum tekanan darahnya melonjak terlalu tinggi.

“Itu benar, Ayah. Bahaya kalau Ayah kolaps seperti yang sudah terjadi,” sambung ayah Taemin.

“Aku memang merasa pusing dan, astaga, ini tidak baik,” keluh Duknam, yang segera disambut keempat tangan yang dengan sigap membantunya duduk.

Diam-diam Taemin mencibir sementara kakeknya bermanis-manis manja dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Menjadi cucu tunggal dari putri tunggal seharusnya mengantarkan Taemin ke kursi raja jika menilai betapa Duknam menyayangi Younghwa, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Sebaliknya, semua kedisiplinan Duknam yang tidak pernah diberikan pada putrinya justru dilimpahkan ke ubun-ubun Taemin.

“Pak Lee Duknam?” Seorang perawat muncul entah dari mana dengan papan dada berada di dekapan, dan Taemin mulai bertanya-tanya apakah semua perawat harus tampak sesuntuk itu. “Silakan masuk.”

Duknam beranjak berdiri, secara tidak perlu dibimbing berjalan oleh menantunya. Ketika pintu tertutup di samping kepalanya, Taemin merasa sebagian besar beban di dunia ini telah terangkat. Ia beringsut ke kursi di sebelah ibunya.

Selama sejenak, mereka membiarkan kebisingan teredam rumah sakit menggenangi suasana. Taemin memiringkan kepala sampai menyentuh pundak ibunya, tidak bisa berlama-lama karena dia bukan lagi anak kecil—dan karena ibunya menyikut rusuknya.

“Kalau kau memang tidak mampu, katakan dari awal,” gumam wanita itu. “Kakekmu mengharapkan toko itu dilanjutkan olehmu sejak lama. Jangan mendadak menjatuhkan harapannya setelah sekian lama membiarkan dia berandai-andai.”

“Aku bukannya tak mampu,” rengut Taemin.

“Tapi?” desak ibunya, sudah terlalu mengenal polanya berbicara. Taemin meloloskan napas panjang.

“Tapi belum siap.”

“Omong kosong macam apa yang kauberikan pada ibumu: Kau sudah kursus di Seoul dan mengambil program khusus ke Italia, selain juga bertahun-tahun belajar langsung dari kakekmu.”

Satu cengiran lebar melintasi benak Taemin. Bicara soal negara itu, ia jadi ingat pada lelaki muda yang dengan lancang menyapanya dalam bahasa Italia. Harus diakui ia terkejut. Di antara semua percakapan bahasa ibu yang keluar-masuk telinganya, suara lelaki itu mendadak saja menembus gendang telinganya. Persetanlah; keberadaan lelaki itu tidak signifikan dibanding situasinya kini. 

“Tapi aku cuma sebulan di Italia, belum cukup sebagai bekal.”

“Lee Taemin.”

“Ugh, baiklah.” Taemin melesakkan kedua tangan jauh-jauh dalam saku jaket, tapi tidak berargumen lagi. Kalau sudah menekankan namanya begitu, tandanya Younghwa sedang tidak ingin bermain-main—dan sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Taemin merajuk. “Beri aku waktu tiga hari. Aku akan buka tokonya.”

“Sungguh, kau harus belajar dari anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Dia sudah mengantongi gelar dari sekolah kuliner di Jepang, tapi tetap saja memutuskan melanjutkan toko keluarganya. Padahal banyak perusahaan yang meliriknya.”

“Justru itu, Bu,” desah Taemin sambil menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, membiarkan tulang ekornya melorot semakin jauh di bangku logam. “Dia sudah punya gelar setelah bertahun-tahun sekolah. Tentu saja bisa dengan percaya diri melanjutkan usaha.”

Younghwa melontarkan kedua tangan dengan frustrasi ke udara. “Terserah kau, Taemin. Heran siapa yang mendidikmu sampai sulit diajak berdiskusi seperti ini.”

Jawabannya ada di depan mata, tapi Taemin tidak siap diceramahi panjang-lebar. Ia menatap tapi tidak melihat para perawat dan pengunjung yang lalu-lalang di depannya, sebagian hampir tersandung sepatunya yang terjulur sampai sepertiga koridor, hingga ibunya menampar lututnya agar duduk dengan lebih baik.

Tapi, sungguh, siapa yang sebenarnya terpikir untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga yang sudah ada selama tiga generasi? Tanpa perlu menyebutkan bahwa usaha itu hampir tidak menghasilkan apa-apa karena dibangun di kota kecil yang tidak terkenal, dengan bangunan sempit yang sudah tua dan pelanggan yang jauh lebih tua lagi. Gelato mungkin makanan penutup yang terkenal dari Italia, tapi bukan berarti fakta kecil itu bisa menjadi senjata pamungkas untuk menarik para pelanggan baru.

Dia ingin membuka toko di Seoul, atau paling tidak dipekerjakan di salah satu gelateria di sana. Rasanya sia-sia saja kakeknya mengirimkannya ke Italia jika pada akhirnya sekadar terkurung dalam kedai sempit berlangit-langit bocor dengan pelanggan yang hanya segelintir—dan mereka datang lebih untuk mencari teman mengobrol, para wanita tua itu. 

“Jangan melamun, anak tolol!”

Taemin menarik napas panjang mendengar suara menggelegar kakeknya, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. “Siap, Bos.”

“Taemin!”

Younghwa cepat-cepat berdiri di antara kedua orang berbeda generasi itu. “Sudahlah, Ayah, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Bagaimana kata dokter?” 

Mereka mulai membicarakan kemajuan kesehatan Duknam selama berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju lobi, Taemin tertinggal dan tidak diperhatikan dan sejujurnya itulah yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Mana mungkin kakeknya mengizinkan dia berjalan sambil memperhatikan hal lain, terlebih ponsel, yang kini bisa dikeluarkannya dari saku celana dengan penuh kemenangan. Dia mengecek Instagram, pertama-tama, mengingat sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam dia tidak menjamah dunia luar.

Foto-foto liburan, tempat kerja baru, hewan peliharaan ... Taemin melirik ke depan sejenak untuk memastikan treknya aman, sebelum kembali menggulung layar ke bawah. Semenjak lulus satu tahun lalu, kini dia mulai melihat betapa terpencar jalan yang diambil orang-orang yang pernah mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya. Aneh rasanya. Lebih aneh lagi karena dia menghabiskan jangka waktu yang diperlukan teman-temannya untuk mencari kerja dengan mendalami gelato, pertama di institusi kuliner lokal, kemudian Italia.

Dia semakin menurunkan layar, ibu jarinya berhenti di salah satu foto yang diambil dengan latar belakang dapur berlapis baja nirkarat. Itu Kim Kibum, teman yang didapatkannya selama menjalani kursus di akademi Le Cordon Bleu-Sookmyung. Mengulum senyum, dia mengetik di kolom komentar: _Dasar tukang pamer_.

Seperti yang diduganya, hanya butuh tiga puluh detik bagi Kim Kibum untuk balik menghubunginya lewat aplikasi mengobrol yang lebih personal. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia sempat membukanya, lagi-lagi lintingan koran mengenai kepalanya. 

“Gunakan matamu kalau berjalan!”

Taemin mengantongi ponsel tanpa protes lebih lanjut, tidak lagi berminat menimpali kenyinyiran kakeknya. Dia sekadar masuk ke bangku belakang mobil bersama ibunya, lalu kembali menggeser layar ponsel di pangkuan. Kibum telah mengiriminya setidaknya enam pesan, kesemuanya berisi  rangkaiam huruf tidak koheren yang hanya bisa diartikan sebagai ekspresi senang bercampur frustrasi ... mungkin.

 **Aku sudah kembali. Mungkin kita bisa ketemu kapan-kapan** , tulis Taemin.

 **Bagus!** Kibum menyambar dalam dua detik. **Kapan ke Seoul? Aku mau pamer tempat kerjaku.**

Kalau saja tidak mengingat keharusan membuka gelateria yang sekarang menjadi miliknya, Taemin tidak ragu untuk berangkat saat ini juga. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengalihkan tatapan ke luar, memandangi hamparan laut yang seolah tak berbatas. Di mana-mana biru, larik-larik ombak keperakan hanya terlihat samar. Pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa pun menarik napas takjub, tapi Taemin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di titik yang sama.

“Itu mengingatkanku,” kata Younghwa, tepat ketika Taemin mengirim ‘tidak tahu’ yang sendu pada temannya. “Keluarga Choi kabarnya ingin berkunjung ke rumah kita, mau menjenguk Ayah.”

“Bah! Untuk apa orang-orang itu berkunjung!”

 _Kau bisa lebih cepat mati kalau seperti itu_ , batin Taemin lancang. Kendati sebenarnya dia juga tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan keluarga Choi yang sejak tadi diungkit-ungkit ibunya, bukan hanya satu kali dia mendengar kebencian kakeknya terhadap keluarga malang itu. Yang diketahuinya dari mereka hanyalah persaingan selama belasan tahun antara gelateria dan toko permen yang saling berseberangan—

Tunggu.

“Jangan begitu, Ayah. Kudengar Pak Pildo juga sudah menyerahkan bisnis kepada cucunya,” lanjut Younghwa ceria, membuat Taemin menoleh sedemikian cepat dengan mata terbelalak. Wanita itu menangkap keterkejutan Taemin sebagai sesuatu yang teramat berbeda karena dia menambahkan, “Dia yang kuceritakan tadi. Choi Minho.”

Wajah tampan itu kembali terlintas, terjepit di antara stoples-stoples berisi beragam macam permen dan manisan.

Oh. Baiklah. Jadi mereka benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang familier.


	2. Chapter 2

“Itu yang kukatakan dari tadi,” kata Taemin geram, ponsel ditahan di antara pipi dan pundak, kedua tangannya bergerak tangkas mencacah cokelat di atas talenan. “Dia tidak puas kalau aku hanya melanjutkan gelateria, tapi juga harus mempertahankan pilihan rasa yang sudah ada sejak tahun enam puluhan.”

Kim Kibum tertawa di seberang sambungan. “Dan apa? Dia akan menyamar jadi pengunjung dan mencidukmu kalau ketahuan kau menjajakan gelato rasa permen karet?”

“Kurang-lebih,” dengus Taemin. Sulit menganggapnya candaan karena dia sangat bisa membayangkan kakeknya menjalankan pengawasan ekstrem semacam itu. Dia menyurukkan serpihan cokelat ke mangkuk, akhirnya dapat memegang ponsel dengan satu tangan. “Lupakan rasa permen karet. Urat nadinya sudah hampir jebol waktu aku bilang akan menambah _stracciatella_ dalam menu.”

“Anak malang.” Taemin bisa mendengar kegelian dalam suara Kibum dan tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tidak akan ada nuklir meledak dengan membuat _stracciatella_ ; itu tidak lebih dari gelato vanila dengan potongan cokelat. “Kau ingat waktu kita bereksperimen membuat es krim nasi goreng _kimchi_?”

Ujung bibir Taemin mau tidak mau terangkat. “Bencana gila.”

“Itu benar. Sayang sekali kau tidak berada di tempat yang bisa menerima kegilaanmu. Kalau kau datang ke Seoul ...”

“Percayalah itu yang berusaha kulakukan sejak tiba di sini,” erang Taemin. Bahkan kemarin, ketika dipergoki oleh cucu pemilik toko permen seberang, sebenarnya dia berada dalam operasi menemukan jalan kabur. Tapi itu mustahil: semua orang dalam kota ini saling kenal. Kalau dia hilang, paling tidak seseorang akan mengangkat tangan dan mengaku melihatnya naik kereta terakhir.

“Tapi tidak kaulakukan karena kau sangat sayang pada kakekmu?”

“Ugh, Kibum.”

Rasanya Taemin bisa melihat Kibum mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum tertawa-tawa lagi, seperti yang sungguhan didengarnya sekarang. Dia berusaha menahan desahan panjang. Mengikuti kursus kuliner selama sembilan bulan di ibu kota adalah pengalaman menyenangkan, dan kini dia mulai merindukannya. Dia suka mendengar banyak cerita dari orang-orang berlatar belakang berbeda darinya, dia suka belajar hal-hal baru dari para ahli yang sudah mengenal belahan dunia lain, dia suka mencoba sesuatu yang gila, dia suka kebebasan.

“Aku harus pergi, Nak. Kita mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan,” kata Kibum, di belakangnya terdengar pengumuman pemberhentian di stasiun tertentu. Kibum telah menanjaki tangga kesuksesan di mana dia begitu sibuk hingga sulit menelepon kecuali di kondisi tertentu—dalam perjalanan, misalnya. “Kau harus ingat aku selalu menerimamu kapan pun kau kembali.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Pokoknya telepon dulu. Supaya aku bisa mengusir pacarku dari apartemen.”

Taemin tertawa. “Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa.”

“Aku mencintaimu!” seru Kibum, lalu memutus sambungan. Keheningan menerjang pendengaran Taemin begitu mendadak hingga nyaris berdenging. Ia buru-buru melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Alasan ‘tiga hari lagi’ memang sudah disetujui kakeknya, dan ini sudah hari kedua, yang artinya dia harus menyajikan kelima rasa gelato pada kakeknya untuk dievaluasi sebelum bisa diluncurkan ke pasar. Sungguh peraturan yang bodoh. Pengunjung toko mereka paling banyak empat orang sehari.

Dia hanya perlu mendiamkan gelato ketika mendengar pintu belakang diketuk. Tidak akan ada yang terpikir untuk berkunjung lewat belakang kecuali keluarganya, jadi Taemin sungguh-sungguh terkejut menemukan figur jangkung berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Hai,” sapa Choi Minho ceria. Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

“Um, halo?”

“Sepertinya kau tidak dengar waktu aku mengetuk pintu depan, jadi aku datang ke sini. Menurutmu ini bisa diterima?”

Taemin belum mampu memproses keberadaan lelaki itu di depannya karena 1) mereka tidak punya hubungan yang mengharuskan kunjungan ke toko satu sama lain 2) dia selalu berpikir mereka tidak perlu berhubungan 3) mereka tidak saling kenal. 

“Ah, kudengar dari ibuku toko ini akan dibuka besok, aku cuma mau lihat perkembangannya,” jelas Choi Minho, masih cengengesan. “Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali buka, bukan begitu? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menawarkan bantuan.”

“Bantuan apa?” tanya Taemin bodoh. Minho mengangkat bahu ringan.

“Apa saja. Bersih-bersih, mengatur meja, mengepel, mencuci peralatan.”

“Oke,” jawab Taemin samar. Entah bagaimana dia baru sadar fokusnya bukan hanya membuat gelato, tapi juga seisi toko. Ke mana saja pikirannya selama ini? 

“Atau tidak oke?” sambung Minho meringis kecil, menyalahartikan kelesuan Taemin. Lelaki jangkung itu memindah tumpuan tubuh dari satu kaki ke lainnya. “Dengar, aku tahu hubungan kakek-kakek kita tidak terlalu baik, tapi bukan berarti kita juga harus bermusuhan, ya kan? Faktanya, kalau kau tidak tahu, orang tua kita sering minum teh bersama, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sesepuh. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah—”

Taemin sendiri terkejut telah tertawa. Buru-buru dia membekap mulutnya. “Maaf,” katanya sambil menurunkan tangan setelah mengupayakan ekspresi netral. “Aku tidak pernah berpikir harus membencimu.”

“Kemarin kau terlihat membenciku.”

“Oh.” Taemin mengingat sikap yang ia tunjukkan kemarin. Wajahnya menghangat. “Maaf, kau bisa menganggap aku sedang _jet lag_ atau semacamnya. Hanya kesal, tidak benci.”

“Syukurlah,” gumam Minho, senyumnya sedikit lebih lembut, tapi ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama: detik selanjutnya, dia telah kembali penuh energi. “Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?”

Taemin menoleh melewati bahu, mengikuti pandangan Minho pada seisi dapur. Sebelum menyiapkan bahan, dia sudah bersih-bersih sedikit demi kenyamanan kerjanya sendiri, tapi itu jauh dari ambang bisa diterima. “Um,” dia berkata seraya meluruskan tatapan ke depan, “mungkin kau bisa mulai dari ruangan depan, kalau itu baik-baik saja. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.”

“Tentu saja. Aku sengaja menutup toko untuk hari ini,” jawab Minho berseri-seri, seolah itu sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan. “Boleh aku masuk?”

Taemin mempersilakannya dan menunjukkan di mana peralatan kebersihan disimpan. Aneh rasanya mendengar seseorang berkeliaran dalam tokonya, jadi dia cepat-cepat menyimpan gelato dalam lemari pendingin dan menyusul Minho ke ruang depan. Lelaki itu sedang menggosok-gosok etalase kaca dan secara nyata berbinar melihat kedatangan Taemin.

“Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?”

“Kurang-lebih,” gumam Taemin sambil meraih sapu. Diam-diam dia melirik Minho. “Sebenarnya, kalau belum terlambat memberitahumu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini.”

“Aku menginginkannya,” sahut Minho keras kepala, memandangnya dari balik etalase yang masih berdebu. “Rasanya berat menjalankan toko tua di kota kecil ini, makanya aku senang sekali waktu dengar akan ada orang sepantaran yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku.”

Jadi Minho juga tidak benar-benar menerima toko dengan sukarela. Taemin semakin menyesali sikap tidak sopannya kemarin. Dia terlalu kesal pada kakek dan semua kebebasan yang telah direnggutnya untuk bisa menyaring niatan tulus Minho saat menyapanya.

“Kudengar kau sekolah di Jepang?” Taemin memecah keheningan yang mulai mengendap.

“Yep. Pernah magang selama tahun di sana juga.” Minho mengerik salah satu noda dengan hati-hati, sebelum mengelapnya kuat-kuat seperti permukaan kaca lainnya. “Sebenarnya sudah hampir masuk ke salah satu perusahaan, tapi tiba-tiba Kakek memintaku pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain.”

“Aku dengar dari Ibu. Pasti berat.”

Minho mendongak dan tersenyum. “Aku akan bohong kalau berkata semua ini membuatku sangat senang, tapi kami tidak punya banyak rencana cadangan. Orang tuaku tidak punya latar belakang manisan, begitu pula kakakku.”

Situasi mereka begitu persis sampai-sampai Taemin merasa Semesta telah kehabisan ide dan memutuskan sekadar menyalin-tempel plot kehidupan mereka. Dia mengangguk kecil sambil mengumpulkan debu di satu titik yang bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah nantinya.

“Kau juga begitu, kan?”

“Aku dikursuskan khusus untuk melanjutkan bisnis, jadi dalam satu sisi aku tidak ‘tiba-tiba’ diminta” kata Taemin. “Akan tetapi, sebelum semua kursus ini, aku tidak berniat mengikuti jejak Kakek. Maksudku, aku sudah menyelesaikan gelar sarjana.”

Minho sepenuhnya mengabaikan etalase dan kini melipat kedua lengan di atasnya, memusatkan perhatian pada Taemin. “Benarkah? Kuliah di jurusan apa?”

Dan perhatian itu sejujurnya membebani Taemin. Dia beringsut sedikit, secara subtil memunggungi kedua mata bulat itu dengan pura-pura menyapu lantai di sisi lain ruangan. “Um, kau tahu,” gumamnya, “biomedis.”

“Wow. Sangat ... beragam.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Itu membuat kita berdua sama-sama tanpa harapan,” kata Minho, mendadak tertawa hingga mau tidak mau Taemin menoleh. Senyum lelaki itu tidak seceria tadi, tapi bukannya tidak tulus, membuat Taemin sejenak terpana menatapnya. “Kita terjebak di kota kecil yang sama, dengan beban dan ketidakpastian yang kurang-lebih sama, melepaskan apa yang sempat kita kejar mati-matian. Hidup tidak pernah tertebak, bukan begitu?”

Taemin bisa merasakan senyum terkembang tanpa diminta di bibirnya. “Benar.”

“Tapi kita bisa melakukan ini, ya kan? Setidaknya kita berseberangan. Terkadang meminta bantuan tidak akan melukai siapa pun.”

Adalah kebodohan besar Taemin sempat menganggap Minho orang yang tidak menyenangkan. “Kau benar.”

Minho mencengir lagi, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, begitu pula dengan Taemin. Hanya sesekali mereka bertukar kata-kata tidak personal, seperti ‘tolong bantu’ atau ‘harus kuapakan ini’, sedangkan selebihnya keheningan menguasai dengan lebih nyaman, dengan sayup-sayup deburan ombak dari laut yang berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer. Tidak seorang pun berniat memecahkan suasana khidmat tersebut, sampai Taemin mengingat sesuatu.

“Ah, itu benar,” katanya, lantas berbalik ke arah Minho. “Kakekku berniat datang untuk mengawasi segalanya. Seharusnya dia datang sebentar lagi.”

Minho membelalakkan mata. “Artinya aku harus pergi?”

“Sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi—” Bunyi pintu belakang yang dibuka membuat mereka seketika bungkam. Taemin mengernyit menyadari itu benar-benar kakek dan ayahnya—tidak ada yang bisa menyamai suara kedua pria itu.

“Taemin?” panggil ayahnya hati-hati dari dapur. Ada bunyi gemelontang dan gemerincing. Mungkin kakeknya sudah mengambil langkah pertama menginspeksi setiap jejak proses yang tersisa.

“Aku di sini!”

“Sepertinya aku harus pergi,” bisik Minho, memberikan senyum kecil yang lebih berarti minta maaf. 

Taemin menyambar kunci pintu depan dan berusaha membukanya dengan cepat, sementara Minho berjingkat sepelan mungkin. Sejujurnya Taemin tidak yakin apakah semua penyelinapan ini perlu—bukankah Minho sudah bilang orang tua mereka menjalin hubungan baik?—tapi akan terlalu merepotkan untuk bertanya dalam situasi ini. Dia berhasil membuka pintu kaca dan mendorong terali ke samping, yang jauh lebih berat dari yang terakhir diingatnya, mungkin akibat sudah lama tidak dipakai.

“Terima kasih banyak,” kata Taemin, menghentikan langkah Minho di samping tiang listrik yang berada di sisi bangunan toko.

“Kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan.”

“Itu sudah pasti. Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama,” sahut Minho riang. “Ah, itu benar. Kudengar orang tua kita merencanakan makan malam bersama. Kau datang?”

Gagasan akan sungguhan bertemu Minho dalam waktu dekat membuat suasana hati Taemin sedikit lebih baik. “Aku bukannya punya pilihan.”

“Itu benar,” kekeh Minho. “Duluan ya.”

Mendadak Minho mengulurkan tangan ke puncak kepala Taemin, mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut, membuatnya terperangah. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat akhirnya Minho melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menyusuri jalan menurun, ke arah laut.

“Taemin, Kakek sudah menunggumu di dapur,” kata Tuan Lee seraya menghampiri Taemin. “Ayo kita ke sana. Jangan membuatnya menanti terlalu lama.”

Angin musim panas menggulung masuk, mengempas wajah Taemin dengan aroma garam, meniup debu-debu yang melapisi lantai. Dia memandangi matahari yang bersinar terik, kemudian gumpalan awan-awan putih gemuk, kemudian pucuk atap perumahan di hadapannya—dan terakhir plang nama Choi Confectionery yang sudah bobrok dimakan usia.

Mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk yang dibayangkannya.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kukatakan padamu, ini tidak perlu!” seru Duknam dari bangku depan. “Ramah-tamah setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertegur sapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?”

“Kami tidak merencanakan apa-apa, Ayah. Tapi Taemin dan Minho sama-sama akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga yang secara kebetulan yang menyenangkan hanya terpisah jalan. Kupikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik.”

Setidaknya penjelasan itu sudah selusin kali didengar Taemin, dan dia takjub pada kemampuan ibunya tetap mempertahankan nada ceria yang enak didengar. Kalau berada di posisi ibunya, mungkin Taemin sudah meninggalkan pria itu bersungut-sungut di rumah, sedangkan dia mengadakan makan malam yang seru bersama Choi Minho.

Sekarang mengingat wajah lelaki itu tidak lagi meninggalkan rasa masam. Faktanya, Choi Minho adalah segalanya selain menyebalkan.

“Kesempatan bagus?” Duknam mendengus keras. “Gelato buatan anak itu sesuai ekspektasiku: mengecewakan. Teksturnya terlalu keras dan rasanya tidak seperti yang dulu kubuat. Rasanya juga terlalu samar.”

“Yah, maaf sudah membuatnya sesuai prosedur,” gumam Taemin. Dia segera mendapatkan tamparan lembut di lutut. 

“Mungkin memang naif berharap menyerahkan gelateria pada anak sepertinya. Sejak awal dia hanya anak manja yang menumpang kenyamanan hidup,” gerutu Duknam, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di bangku belakang. “Aku sudah bilang percuma saja membiayainya belajar sampai Italia, dia hanya akan berakhir mengambil-alih toko dengan kemampuannya yang setengah-setengah ...”

Dan seterusnya dan sebagainya. Taemin telah menguasai seni mendengar-tanpa-menyimak yang sangat bermanfaat dalam situasi semacam ini. Mengetahui kakeknya tidak mungkin melihatnya, Taemin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana untuk memeriksa media sosial. Ibunya sekadar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi tahu akan lebih bijak untuk tidak membela salah satu pihak. Alih-alih, wanita itu membelokkan pembicaraan.

“Restoran ini sangat terkenal di kalangan turis,” katanya, lagi-lagi menggunakan suara-gembira. Taemin selalu bertanya-tanya mungkinkah suatu hari dia juga akan menguasai keahlian itu jika lebih lama terpapar kemasaman kakeknya. Pura-pura ceria dan bodoh mestinya jauh lebih mudah daripada menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. 

“Kudengar kokinya berasal dari ibu kota, lulusan sekolah kuliner prestisius. Untuk dapat tempat harus memesan setidaknya tiga hari sebelum itu. Bukankah itu mengesankan?”

“Buang-buang uang saja,” cibir Duknam. Younghwa tidak menghiraukannya.

“Dan tentu saja ayah Taemin berhasil melakukannya!”

“Hore,” komentar Taemin muram, mungkin sedikit tidak perlu karena toh suaranya tenggelam oleh gelak tawa dan cekikikan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, keluarganya akan menjadi pekuburan jika ibunya tidak menggotong cahaya matahari ke mana-mana. Ayahnya, yang pendiam dan penggugup dan akan terlupakan jika tidak dilibatkan secara langsung dalam pembicaraan, tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba Taemin ingin tahu apakah Choi Minho juga memainkan peran yang sama dengan ibunya dalam keluarga. Dia terlihat seperti lelaki semacam itu.

Mereka tiba di restoran tradisional yang terletak di pinggir tebing yang menjorok ke laut, suatu lokasi yang strategis untuk menarik pelanggan, dengan debur ombak membentur bebatuan serta aroma garam menyeruak di udara sebagai pengisi latar belakang. Interiornya begitu mewah, bernuansa merah dan emas, penuh hiasan berulir dan lukisan elegan. Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dengan keramahan yang mengesankan, yang dengan profesional segera membimbing mereka ke meja yang sudah dipesan.

Taemin hanya bisa berpikir berapa banyak yang telah diinvestasikan si pemilik restoran. Sebagai orang yang akan meneruskan toko kecil di pinggir laut dengan pekerja hanya seorang (dirinya sendiri, ha-ha-ha), masuk ke tempat seperti ini, yang usianya masih seumur jagung, memberinya perasaan tertentu yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi, secara mengejutkan, segala perasaan inferiornya mendadak terbasuh saat menemukan wajah familier di antara orang-orang tua yang duduk mengelilingi salah satu meja panjang. Taemin berusaha tidak berseru memanggilnya, tapi dia memandangi Minho terus-menerus, berharap lelaki itu menyadari keberadaannya sementara kakeknya masih menggerutu panjang-pendek soal tidak mau berhadapan dengan keluarga Choi.

Harapannya terkabul: Choi Minho mendongakkan kepala, dan matanya seketika berbinar-binar. Taemin sedikit terhibur mengetahui lelaki itu mungkin juga senang melihatnya.

Taemin membuntuti ayah dan ibunya menyapa anggota keluarga Choi satu per satu, menjawab dengan sopan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ramah yang terlontar mengenai kabarnya, tersenyum manis terus-menerus (hanya untuk membuat kakeknya kesal—aku senang di sini, tidak sepertimu). Sampai pada Minho, dia membiarkan ketulusan mengambil-alih otot wajahnya. 

“Hei,” sapa Minho sambil menjabat tangannya. “Lama tidak bertemu.”

Taemin hampir menyemburkan tawa. Itu terdengar seperti lelucon pribadi karena baru kemarin mereka membersihkan toko bersama. “Terima kasih. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi.”

Senyum Minho begitu cemerlang. Mereka duduk setelah penyambutan dirasa sudah cukup, dan mulai memindah perhatian pada makanan yang didatangkan dalam momen yang teramat tepat. Sementara para pelayan meletakkan piring dan mangkuk sesuai etiket, Taemin menyadari Minho masih menatapnya, jadi dia membalasnya dengan satu senyum ragu.

“Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

“Tidak,” jawab Minho, memberi jeda untuk berterima kasih pada pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan makanan di dekatnya, lalu kembali memandang lelaki di seberang meja. “Aku hanya ingin mengobrol banyak sekali denganmu, tapi rasanya tidak pantas jika dilakukan di sini.”

Alis Taemin terangkat tinggi. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua tidak dipedulikan oleh para orang tua yang telah tenggelam dalam obrolan entah-apa. “Sebanyak itukah?” 

“Aku merasa pembicaraan kita kemarin belum tuntas benar. Aku ingin dengar lebih banyak soal hidupmu, kau tahu.” Minho tersenyum lebar, terlihat agak malu. “Sebenarnya aku suka sekali mendengar cerita dari orang yang sudah pernah jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh. Tentunya kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

Taemin terperangah. “Aku juga sama!” dia berseru, menyebabkan beberapa kepala—dan terutama kakeknya—menoleh ke arahnya. Seketika dia membungkuk kecil pada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya terkejut. “Maaf. Maafkan aku.”

Nyonya Choi tersenyum. “Taemin telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki muda yang sangat tampan, bukan begitu?”

“Ah, Minho juga sama,” Younghwa menukas rendah hati. “Sejak dulu dia sudah menonjol di antara teman-temannya, dan sekarang dia sudah jadi jentelmen sejati.”

Minho menyodok ujung sepatu Taemin lembut di bawah meja. Senyumnya masih terkembang. “Apanya yang sama?” dia bertanya dengan suara lirih.

“Aku juga senang mendengar cerita orang lain,” balas Taemin rikuh. Untungnya sekarang perhatian ibu-ibu sudah bergeser ke topik masa lalu yang tidak berkaitan dengan mereka secara langsung. “Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mendengar banyak tentangmu.”

“Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja.” Minho mencengir.

“Aku tidak sabar.”

“Ayah, kenapa kita tidak makan saja?” celetuk Youngwa seraya mencondongkan badan ke depan, menatap Duknam yang sepertinya sedang perang mental dengan musuh bebuyutannya di seberang meja.

“Benar, aku sudah lapar!” sambung Nyonya Choi riang. Jadi dia juga berperan sebagai penyiram kegembiraan di keluarganya. 

Pildo dan Duknam sama-sama berekspresi keruh, tapi mereka tidak menolak saran tersebut. Dimulai dengan kelutik sumpit dan denting sendok, berangsur-angsur kedua keluarga mulai menikmati makanan yang tersaji.

Minho menyendok sup dan mencicipinya sedikit. “Hei, _tojangguk_ ini—”

Mata Taemin terbuka. “Ya?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” sahut Minho seraya menunduk, pipinya terangkat oleh senyum. “Ini enak sekali.” 

Taemin tidak yakin ada kejadian yang benar-benar lucu selama dia berdoa barusan, tapi dia tidak akan memaksa Minho menjelaskan makna senyum kecil yang masih menggantung di bibirnya. Jadi dia mencoba sup makanan laut yang dikatakan Minho. Benar saja, kombinasi rasa yang kaya tapi tetap ringan segera memanjakan lidahnya. Dia menangkap sorot mata Minho, kemudian tersenyum.

“Kau benar. Ini enak sekali.”

“Aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat makan lain yang lebih enak,” kata Minho, seakan pernyataan itu sudah berada di lidahnya begitu lama dan hanya butuh dorongan kecil untuk menyemburkannya. Taemin terpana. Saat sedikit mengubah posisi duduk, sekali lagi sepatunya menyinggung milik Minho. Mereka bertukar senyum sekilas, sebelum Taemin membahas penawaran tersebut.

“Aku tidak berpikir ada tempat yang belum kukunjungi di kota ini.”

“Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengubah kalimatnya,” ujar Minho tanpa melewatkan tempo. “Maukah kau mengajakku ke tempat makan lain yang lebih enak?”

Taemin mendengus geli. “Kalau kau berkeras.”

“Jangan bercanda di meja makan!”

“Habiskan makananmu!”

Pildo dan Duknam membentak bersamaan, sulit menentukan siapa yang mengatakan yang mana, tapi itu cukup sebagai pencair suasana di antara mereka semua. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga sekat antar generasi runtuh, dan pembicaraan mulai mengalir lancar dari ujung meja ke ujung lainnya.

Minho mencengir lebar, sementara Taemin terkekeh. Ini menyenangkan.

 

“Kau gugup?”

Taemin menoleh melewati bahu. Tebing di sisi restoran menawarkan begitu banyak keindahan yang sayang dilewatkan, sehingga mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sedikit sementara para orang tua minum sedikit lebih banyak—untuk alasan yang teramat membosankan Taemin tidak diizinkan minum, sedangkan Minho, sebagai teman yang baik, menemaninya. Gemuruh ombak terdengar menenangkan selama beberapa saat sampai Minho barusan menceletuk.

“Tidak juga. Sepertimu, aku juga sudah pernah magang di Italia, walaupun cuma seminggu.”

“Itu menyenangkan,” Minho berkomentar seraya melangkah ke sisinya, ikut menyandarkan siku ke pagar pembatas dan mengamati pergerakan laut yang lembut. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Minho menoleh lagi. “Atau sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Sesuatu dari cara Minho selalu memastikan dirinya tidak memaksakan opini tertentu sedikit menghangatkan dada Taemin.

“Menyenangkan, harus kuakui. Melihat langsung mulai dari proses produksi sampai pemasaran selalu mengesankan bagiku.”

“Tapi kau sudah mengetahui semua itu sejak kecil, kupikir?”

Taemin mengerutkan hidung. “Melihat kakekmu sendiri bekerja tidak bisa dimasukkan hitungan.”

“Pertentanganmu pada kakek sangat intens, aku senang menontonnya,” ujar Minho, lantas tertawa. Taemin mengurai ekspresinya dan ikut tertawa. Tidak bisa tidak; tawa Minho sangatlah menular.

“Kau sendiri?” Taemin teringat wajah Pildo yang garang dan dingin seperti beruang, beda dari kakeknya sendiri yang mirip rubah cerewet. “Sepertinya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja.”

“Oh, aku tidak akan menyebutnya demikian. Malahan, bisa kubilang lebih buruk dari kalian,” desah Minho sembari mendongakkan kepala. Selama sesaat, Taemin tersesat dalam pemandangan leher jenjang Minho serta garis rahangnya yang menawan. Dan ketika bicara, jakunnya berganti menarik perhatian Taemin. 

“Aku merasa seperti bawahan ketimbang cucu. Semua kata-katanya adalah peraturan, tidak ada bantah-bantahan seperti yang kalian lakukan. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.”

Susah-payah Taemin mengelupas pandangan dan membuangnya ke laut. “Oh, kedengarannya menyesakkan.”

“Sungguh.” Minho tertawa kecil. “Sejak dulu aku adalah pengecut yang takut melakukan apa pun.”

“Tapi setidaknya kau tidak membantah karena tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Berkebalikan denganku,” kekeh Taemin sambil menggosok-gosok lengan. Angin berembus cukup kuat barusan, membuat kulitnya merinding. “Terkadang seseorang yang dianggap pengecut adalah orang dengan hati paling baik. Maksudku, pahlawan super yang pemberani pun ada karena dia melukai beberapa orang.”

Minho menatapnya lama-lama. “Kau menyindirku?”

“Tidak! Tidak!” Taemin buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangan.

“Aku hanya mencoba berkata, takut bukan sesuatu yang pantas membuatmu malu! Kau takut karena baik hati—faktanya, itu adalah pujian! Aku memujimu!”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan.”

Minho tertawa sambil mengacak ringan rambut Taemin, dan saat itu pula Taemin sadar lelaki lainnya sekadar mengerjainya. Sebagai balasan, dia menonjok pelan lengan Minho. Sulit dipercaya mereka baru bertemu selama dua hari—Minho membuatnya merasa mereka telah bertahun-tahun berteman.

“Di saat aku mencoba tulus.” 

Minho terkekeh, tapi tatapan matanya bergerak lambat menyusuri lengan Taemin, sebelum pada akhirnya pandangan mereka terkunci. 

“Kenapa?” 

“Kau tampak kedinginan. Mau memakai jaketku?”

Itu penawaran yang berada di luar ekspektasi, terlebih karena Taemin tidak menyangka Minho memperhatikannya sampai detail terkecil. Taemin menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum, berusaha meredam kekaguman yang rasanya sudah melambung terlalu jauh pada lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya.

“Terima kasih, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita masuk.”


End file.
